Genjutsu Kiba y tú Naruto Español
by Sarafr15
Summary: ¡Hola! ¿Qué os trae por Konoha? Soy una chica sin apellido ni aldea, que vive para entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, junto con mi sensei. No vivo en Konoha, apenas paso por allí una vez al mes, pero allí hay un chico que hace que mi corazón palpite fuertemente... Esta es la historia de la Kunoichi valiente, por Jiraiya-sama. ¡Os espero dentro de las páginas!


_**Genjutsu ~ Kiba y tú [Naruto] [Español]**_

**Capítulo 1: ¡Por fin volví a Konoha!**

Konoha

Ahí estaba.

No pude evitar sentir euforia y emoción por llegar. Ahí estaban, unos pocos metros de mí, las puertas abiertas a mi ciudad.

Bueno, a mi aldea. La Aldea Ninja Oculta de la Hoja.

A pesar de llevar tanto tiempo fuera (en contra de mi voluntad) y estar lleno de heridas y cortes, comenzar a correr cada vez más la velocidad hacia el lugar que conocí incluso mejor que la palma de mi mano.

Los rostros de toda la gente que conoció y que quería aparecieron en mi mente y empezaron a suceder uno tras otro, haciéndome sonreír.

La emoción me hizo gritar al traspasar las puertas de Konoha.

-¡Ha vuelto! ¡Por fin he vuelto! - levanté los brazos en el aire, sonriendo inmensamente feliz por haber regresado. No había casi nadie en la entrada a la aldea, cosa que no me sorprendía por lo oscuro que estaba el día, dando la sensación de que estaba a punto de llover.

A pesar de que miento, no me importaba mucho lo que pensara la gente. Mientras sus insultos se quedan en su mente, mejor.

Ya sabían cómo era yo, aunque no digamos mar ... Aceptada entre ellos.

Fui corriendo a la casa del viejo.

No puedo evitar ir saltando y gritando feliz. Por fin. Había llegado.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa mientras mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y no me detuve en la puerta ni para calmar la respiración ni para llamar antes de entrar (sin recibir respuesta desde dentro, como siempre). Al fin y al cabo, era Sarutobi-sensei.

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Vuelt ...!

Allí, sentada en el sitio del Tercero, había una mujer rubia con una marca violeta de rombo en la frente. Entre ella y yo, todavía en la puerta, vi algunos Jōnins que ya conocías de veces anteriores, aunque a veces solo de vista.

-Hola, siento interrumpir ...- dije algo cortada de golpe. -¿Sabéis dónde está Sarutobi-sen ...? Quiero decir, ¿el Hokage?

Nadie respondió. Algunos miraban al suelo y otros hacia otro lugar.

No obtuve respuesta inmediata, y comencé a imaginarme que podría tener éxito. La mujer sentada en el sitio del Hokage me hizo ver la verdad, una verdad que me golpeó dejándome en estado de shock, cayendo sobre mí como un cubo de agua helada.

No puedo creerlo.

-A-al pie de la montaña ... ¿Verdad? Está en la montaña de los Hokages ...

Descubrí la mirada de Kakashi-sensei llena de tristeza y pena.

No quiero creerlo.

-Seguro ...- me iba a dar media vuelta para salir a buscarle, pero me detuve la voz de una mujer a mis espaldas.

-Yo soy Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage. El Tercer Hokage ha muerto ...

Tras segundos de silencio completo, mi cuerpo se había congelado por completo.

No puede ser.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, mi estómago se encogió y mi garganta comenzó a arder.

La oscura nube que había en el cielo se había ido extendiendo. A mi alrededor, empecé a sentir la tensión de los Jōnins que me conocían.

Fuera, los gritos y las voces de los niños que jugaban empezaron a disminuir según iban entrando en la Academia Ninja.

Las miradas de la gente detrás de mí aplastan contra el suelo; ya que estaban cargadas de aprensión, dolor y compasión, cosas que nunca antes había necesitado.

Los pájaros se fueron volando para cubrirse de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Sin pararme a pensarlo ni un momento, sintiendo el ardiente dolor quemándome por dentro, corriendo rápido del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Pasé por un montón de sitios que me traían buenos recuerdos, pero ahora solo podría pensar en cómo había muerto el viejo. ¿Habría pensado en mí y en la promesa que ya nunca cumplirá?

Si bien es cierto que no vivo en Konoha en el día a día; es cierto también que cuando venía, el viejo me quería como si fuera su nieta, y yo le quería tanto como si fuera mi abuelo. Teniendo en cuenta que las personas que más me influenciaban eran él y mi sensei.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a mi objetivo, jadeante.

Entre tantos ganas de llegar aquí y tantos antiguos, punzantes y dolorosos recuerdos; no había sido consciente de las repentinas y violentas gotas de agua que me azotaban con brutalidad. La terrible tormenta que había desatado había hecho que todo el mundo fuera de un refugio a sus casas. Todo el mundo estaba a cubierto en sus hogares, con sus familias que les daban amor y cariño.

Menos yo, claro. Yo estaba ahí fuera, helada, congelada y llorando. No estoy en ninguna casa con ninguna familia.

En realidad, estoy llorando a quien considere mi familia frente a su tumba.

Toqué la fría piedra con las manos temblorosas.

Su nombre estaba allí.

Permanecí allí de pie, paralizada, mirando la lápida.

Sin duda, hoy era un mal día.

* * *

Historia 100% mía. Todos los derechos reservados, por lo que la copia o el plagio de esta historia verán penada si es sin mi autorización.

Espero que os guste. Este capítulo es más como una introducción, por eso es tan corto. No sé si subiré muy seguido, pero si está historia tiene buena acogida seguiré publicando capítulos.

Gracias por leer y darme ánimos, ¡Espero estar a vuestra altura!


End file.
